


An Arresting Question

by Healy



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenigata and Lupin bond over cards and beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arresting Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/gifts).



“What’s with the never-ending quest to catch me, Pops?” asked Lupin. “If I were you I’d’ve given up by now.”

Zenigata sighed and put down his beer. They were playing cards through the bars of Lupin’s cell. “Weeell, I used to be a thieving punk like you. Broke my mother’s heart, besmirched my family’s good name. But I got better, and I know you can, too. That’s why I’ve made it my life’s work to arrest you: to teach you a better path.”

“Aw, Pops! I didn’t know you cared! Love you, too, old man.”

Zenigata gritted his teeth. “Luuuupiiiin…”


End file.
